One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds stumble into a topsy-turvy world. Plot Ed can't sleep so he goes to Eddy's house and starts irritating him all night by asking him questions like why does goo float, why can't birds just take a bus south for the winter, the funniest one (when you close the refrigerator does the little light stay on), and can a carrot dial a phone. The next morning they find Edd taking a old radio apart which causes Eddy to think up a new scam of knowing everything and become famous (by taking things apart). They start at Ed's garage (which is full of lots of stuff that they can be taken apart) and Ed takes apart a washing machine (one Eddy, and a whole bunch of doohickies). They then go to Rolf's house and escape from Rolf's story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads by discovering a cardboard tree. Things get weirder when they start breaking the background props, the road becomes rubber mat like thing that can be pulled from the ground, and Eddy eats the sun. They then find Jimmy and Eddy ends up taking his outline off which makes Jimmy melt into the sewer and Eddy uses the outline for more hair. Ed then saws a hole in the sky only to find the Kankers in the tube wanting Ed to scrub their feet. Ed then gets rid of them but Eddy fall in the hole left by the piece of the sky and somehow ends up falling from the sky and goes back into the hole in an infinite loop. Ed stops this by pulling the hole off the ground and Eddy slams his face into the street. But then Sarah somehow pops out of the hole that Ed was holding. She says that she can't wait till she tells mom what they did to Jimmy (who Sarah put in a pitcher so she won't spill him). Eddy then gets rid of her by running in place, then jumping out and placing her in the place he ran which caused her to run away. Edd is excited that they might be the next cover of a science magazine when they all see a cow flying overhead they then get away from the where from that area. Eddy then caught up Edd and thinks they have learned into fortune. This then ends when Sarah comes out of a small nearby house and complains that everything's broken and she wants them to fixes it now. Eddy then takes her mouth off but she ends up biting him back and they end disappearing in a checker board street. They then find themselves in Kevin's eye (who is confused cause he hears the Ed's voices come from nowhere). They then somehow escape. Ed then somehow ends up sitting on a chair in the sky and thinks that the clouds are cotton gravy (with Edd telling him that he doesn’t know where its been). Edd then sees that everything has changed for what they have been doing when Jonny comes by just as a head and Plank in Jonny's body going camping with Nazz (who's head is on a reptile's body) behind him. Eddy then appears on top of Edd's head when they look to see that their floating (which causes them to fall). Rolf then comes out of a nearby static with three heads (which all start to tell a story about the old country). Ed then helps in escaping by using one of the clouds he grabbed before (by inflating it). This then ends when it is popped by a pencil in the sky. Edd then loses all his notes and trys to grab them when asked by Kevin (now back to normal) what they are doing. Ed then thinks that everything is still out of order and ends up trying to take his sister's mouth off again (which cause her to chase the Eds). Eddy and Edd then fall into the Sewer but were saved by Ed who pulls the sewer hole (which is really a big pipe) out of the ground. They then continue to be chased by Sarah.RUN ED! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magazine!" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken." ---- *'Ed': with Eddy's lava lamp "Eddy, why does goo float?!" Eddy: "Hit the road!" (Ed eats Eddy's lava lamp) "Huh? My lamp!" ---- *'Edd': disturbed "Don't look now, but there's a cow hovering just overhead." cow crows like a rooster ---- *'Ed': Eddy's bed "I can't sleep. I keep thinking. How can my feet smell if they don't have a nose?" ---- *'Eddy': (examining an old dresser Ed took out of his garage) "Let's see what makes this old dresser tick! (picks up a bra hanging out of one of the drawers and gets excited) Whoo-hoo! PG-13!" Ed: "Uh, oh, thats my mom's Eddy!" Eddy: (disgusted) "Eeeugh!" (Edd giggles) ---- *'Rolf': Gertrude out of her pen "How many times must Rolf purge himself? No strange visitors. Ever!" Wilfred out of pen and sets him on mound of garbage "Do not burn the candle at both ends, as it leads to the life of a hairdresser." ---- *'Ed': at the clouds "Cotton gravy!" Edd: "Careful Ed, you don't know where that's been." Ed: "Oh, It's right here." ---- *'Rolf': "This reminds Rolf of a fable from his own country - the story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads!" ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo-hoo, tally-ho! Plank and I are gonna rough it in the woods!" (reveals him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items) Edd: (shocked and horrified) "This is not good." Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Eddy: "Was that Nazz?" ---- *'Kevin': eye the Eds are inside of "I can hear dorks, but I can't see dorks!" ---- *'Eddy': (excited at the thought of being famous) "If we knew everything we would be SO famous … wait! And rich!" Ed: "Like potato salad?" *'Edd': "Well..." ---- *'Ed': "Sarah's mad..." ---- *'Sarah': Everything's broken! FIX IT NOW!!! ---- *'Ed': a Cloud "Fly Butterfly Fly! up with the cloud Trivia *In this episode, Jimmy states "Can't we all just get along?", which references Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *The checker board street that the Eds disappear on looks very similar to Cartoon Network's old screen icon. *Edd broke the fourth wall by saying "An original scene transition, interesting." *The episode has been a fan favorite due to it's crazy, mixed up storyline, and the infamous line "Hello Light". *In this episode, we learn Edd is ambidexterous. *The episode never explains what happened to the Eds between the time they went to the crazy world and when they are catching the papers on the street. *After Rolf pulls Wilfred (or another pig) out of Gertrude's chicken coop, as the scene pans back to the coop (already taken apart by the Eds), if you look closely, you will notice that Ed's body cannot be seen through the screen of the chicken coop. *In the first shot, where Rolf goes over to Gertrude's pen, it has all its' walls; Then after the scene goes back to the chicken coop, one wall is missing, while Edd is holding the roof, and Eddy is holding another piece of wood, presumably from either the back or the side. *When Ed said " Why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?" this is a reference to a line from the song I've Been Working on the Railroad," Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah..." Broken Laws of Physics (aka Broken 4th wall moments) *A tree turned from 3D to 2D. *Ed slid under the sidewalk. *Eddy squished a house in the background. *Eddy ate the sun. *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing The Kankers taking a bath. *A hole fell on the ground. *Eddy fell through the hole and fell from the sky and then back into the hole and so on. *Ed squeezed a hole while holding it. *Eddy ran in place very fast, jumped out his spinning feet animation and put Sarah on them. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in mid air and crowed like a rooster. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth. *The Eds were trapped inside Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some kind of purple reptile. *Eddy and Edd floated in mid air. *Rolf opened up the background, plus he had 3 heads. Yawn! *Ed took hold of (and inflated) a cloud. *All of reality warped. Gallery File:Sun.jpg|Eddy can reach the sun. File:L.jpg|Ed ate Eddy's lava lamp. Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on youtube. y4MIo1QCqSo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2